


raising fire (smile and look surprised)

by merwinist



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied D/S relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, at least it's implied as of ch 1, eggsy in drag, high heeled boots, if there's a positive response I may actually write the mission and the subsequent sexy times, it may be explicit if i do more lol, leather pants, lemme know whatcha want, mission prep, really unprofessional behavior tbh, that's up to you lovely commentors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merwinist/pseuds/merwinist
Summary: Eggsy gets to play dress up. He and Merlin both think about reaping the benefits.





	raising fire (smile and look surprised)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts over on tumblr and [lookturtles](lookturtles.tumblr.com) requested "new shoes, sing, coffee"
> 
> This is what my filthy filthy brain churned out. While I listened to [this song,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9blSYZrT8lo) which should explain everything if you look up the lyrics. Or just watch the vid.
> 
> I don't really have a reference for either outfit tbh, I just made them up.

Eggsy looked at himself in the mirror, and honestly, he liked what he saw. This mission was a basic information swap, taking place in an odd cross between a dance club and a BDSM dungeon. He’d taken it as an excuse to dress up, even further out of Kingsman’s normal mission attire than his chav wear usually was. For one thing, the outfit would definitely classify as drag. His top was made of silky, shimmering blue, bulletproof material that the tailors had created more for Roxy than him, but it worked. The torso of the shirt was shaped like a corset, the fabric draping over porcelain stays that could be repurposed into knives in a pinch; a line of thick silver sequins went down the center from top to bottom, lining hem and cover the small handles of the sharp stays. His entire back was covered, as there was no need to tempt fate; blue silk came forward to connect to the corset in the center of each pectoral, effectively shielding his heart as well. He wasn’t a huge fan of having most of his breastbone on display, but if the mission went as it was supposed to nobody would be shooting at him.

The burgundy leather trousers, covered in more zippers than really seemed necessary, were skin tight. If he hadn’t known the tailors would never dare send out anything less than bespoke, he’d have accused them of using Roxy’s measurements for the damn things. As it was, he just had to pray the leather was stretchier than it looked, or he might split them dancing and/or running for his life. Since there was no room for pants underneath - and he’d drawn the line at wearing a thong, no matter what Rox tried to say to convince him - that wardrobe malfunction would be quite embarrassing.

His favorite part of the outfit was by far the shoes. They were fairly simple, just a pair of black wedge boots with a rounded toe that laced halfway up his calves. He liked the way they slimmed his legs and feet, and he _loved_ the extra three inches and the way the wedge created a natural sway in his walk. He couldn’t stop looking himself up and down in the mirror as he moved around the fitting room, craning a bit to see his arse. His makeup was already done, courtesy of Roxy, and while he knew she would be impatient to see the full effect, there was someone he wanted to show first.

A small clutch had been provided to him with several gadgets he might need, as well as a glasses case that held the much slimmer, feminine pair of glasses that had been developed for Roxy. They made his jaw seem harder, but also elevated his cheekbones to create quite the fey look. Settling them low on his nose, Eggsy double clicked the side to begin transmitting to Oz — what he’d convinced Roxy and Percival to call Merlin’s office not long after the V-Day cleanup had calmed down.

The low whistle was extremely gratifying, and he did another spin while spotting to the mirror so his lover could get the full effect. Crimson lips were tilted in a sultry smirk, and the cat eye Roxy had painted on him gave him bedroom eyes that he used to devastating effect. “Good evenin’, oh mighty wizard. Whaddaya think?”

The line was silent for long enough that Eggsy started to grow self-conscious, but before he could do more than shift his weight from one foot to the other, Merlin was clearing his throat. The creak of the man’s computer chair was audible through the line; Eggsy imagined him leaning back, a blown-away expression on his face as that deep, sexy brogue purred, “I cannae wait fer tonight’s debriefing.” The innuendo was clear, causing a bright smile to light Eggsy’s face up from the inside.

“I were worried… Well, that it would be too much, I guess,” he admitted, tugging on the hem of the shirt while he ducked his head shyly. “I’m glad ya like it. Ya should definitely give me compliments to the tailors, they’re right bloody miracle workers.”

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** The sudden noise had Eggsy jumping half a foot in the air, a hand cupped over his crotch reflexively to hide the half-chub that had been forming just from thinking about Merlin’s reaction to the outfit. “Let’s go, Caradoc! If you want time to get coffee before we have to be at the club we have to leave _now.”_ Roxy would be an absolute bear if she wasn’t caffeinated pre-mission.

Eggsy flashed a sheepish grin at his reflection, enjoying the deep rumble that rolled through his ears. “Come home safe, _mo chridhe._ I’ll be watching, but the Lady has point on this operation since it’s one of her informants.” He took a moment to toss a loose salute before opening the door. He and Roxy gave each other a quick once-over; he was gratified to see her mouth pop open slightly. Nothing so crass as a full jaw drop, but there was a definite parting of the lips. He enjoyed her outfit as well; it was a dress with a tight bodice and a looser, short skirt that Eggsy was almost envious of. Her patent leather Mary Janes and white socks pulled together the sexy schoolgirl vibe well. He could only imagine where all her weapons were stashed. Perhaps some of the pins, holding a riot of curls swooped over one shoulder, had been altered for maximum dangerosity.

“Ready when y’are, Roxalot,” he teased, a cheeky smile flashing across his face. She only seemed flustered for a second before gesturing him to where their taxi was waiting in front of the Savile Row shop. He added a bit of extra sway, knowing her glasses were transmitting back to Oz.

His private line with Merlin clicked on again for the man to groan, “Yer a filthy little tart fer me, aren’t ya?” Eggsy knew he was in his private office if he was speaking that way. Roxy knew better than to try to talk to him pre-mission, so he was free to let Merlin’s words drift through his brain until she passed him his coffee and then prodded him at their destination. “I cannae wait tae have ye over my desk, right here at HQ. We’ll see just how flexible those pants really are, see how far ye can spread yer legs when I only pull them down tae yer knees. Ye’ll be sweaty from dancing, pulse still throbbing tae the music and yer arousal. I bet ye’ll be plumping yer pants all night, won’t ye?”

Eggsy swallowed hard, looking down at his bulging lap and enjoying the hiss that came over the line. “Oh, yes, that’s my good boy. I cannae wait tae make ye sing with my tongue, my hands. If ye get shot in that outfit before I get tae fuck ye in it, I will be extremely cross with ye.” A shudder ran through the young agent’s frame, drawing a sideways glance from Lancelot as she sipped her latte. He held his own in his lap in an effort to be less obvious, but there was really no hiding the glazed eyes or heightened color in his cheeks. A cross Merlin was a Merlin to be feared, although for Eggsy the punishments were quite different from anything the tech wizard doled out to the rest of the agents. He could only imagine… “If ye get in tae trouble, ye will nae cum fer a week. And ye’ll wear the clamps at home. And the plug during any physical training ye do.”

Eggsy sent a prayer to the leather gods that he wasn’t making an obvious wet spot on the crotch of his nice, new pants. Merlin was going to kill him before this mission even started.

**Author's Note:**

> Come squeal at me about merwin [on tumblr!](queerjonmund.tumblr.com)


End file.
